Eight Years Overdue
by Shintori Khazumi
Summary: Honoka, Umi, and Kotori's batch are having a reunion to celebrate 10 years of being graduated from Otonokizaka. All are now successful members of society, especially Kotori, now a top designer in Paris. But with the requirement of "Bring a Partner" and unspoken love between two people, both have to face the consequences of feelings eight years overdue. HonoKoto to Ou Miyuki:read!


**A/N: Calling out Ou Miyuki-san? Miyuki-chan? Miyuki! sHeyo! Remember our little chat last time? A couple of weeks ago, I think? When I asked for your favorite pairing and such?**

 **Well…**

 **SURPRISE!**

 **Ok… I sure hope you are… like pleasantly surprised… are you?**

 **Anyways, this is my way of thanking you and since I enjoy interacting a lot with you, I guess I just felt like doing this… hehe.**

 **Hope you like it and… enjoy?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**

* * *

 **Eight Years Overdue: Start!**

* * *

"A date to the get-together, huh…"

It was a quiet afternoon in the TV station, and few workers were out lounging in the lobbies of the massive production company, most having their jobs to do, be it paperwork or appearances, or recordings.

One of these workers was seated by the window, a soda can in hand, since she was not exactly a believer in coffee, and sugar was the way to get energetic, was her opinion. Also she couldn't stand the taste.

The head of ginger hair was tussled up from all the scratching and deep thinking inside that head.

"That's too hard." She grumbled.

Kousaka Honoka weighed her options. Ignore all these stifling thoughts, or maybe just do as they said, something more-or-less likely.

The reason behind her current predicament was maybe due to the fact that it had been ten years since she had graduated highschool, and now at the age of twenty-seven, she was the 'single-and-contented' type.

Working as one of Japan's most known public figures, especially in the music industry, Honoka was pretty well off, also their home's shop, Homura had business booming as of the past decade, where she did part-time baking.

She had days off during the weekend, then recordings and producer-ish work for idols during weekdays, also doing some training for the newer talents, and being a judge during auditions.

She lived in her humble apartment, surrounded by various musical items and was comfortable with her partner, Sally, a german shepherd, which was also a male.

It was the perfect living for her-

…And now her peaceful life had been intruded upon by a small piece of paper that simply said 'Invitation'.

Reaching into her pocket, she felt for the tiny rough surface, pulling the envelope out and opening it, unfolding the letter.

Mika, one of her old highschool friends had sent it, passing on the message that their batch would be having a reunion, organized by her and the other two who were always with her.

Of course, the first emotion the successful woman had felt was of utter excitement and joy, really wanting to meet all her classmates and friends again since she had found herself far too busy, heck, the last friend she's seen was Umi and that was over two months ago, and they pretty much worked in the same company!

-The difference being their fields, Umi composing and writing, and sometimes singing music, while also producing it.

Now everything would have been perfectly fine, except maybe the fact that at the bottom, written in huge letters as to not be missed, were the words-

 _ **Bring a Partner!**_

It was quite the phenomenon, how three words could leave such a person stupefied beyond her own belief.

She was a busy person, Honoka. So it was only reasonable that she had yet to 'meet up' with anyone like that, for dates and such, and she had never really been… _interested._

Now that she thought about it, the last time she showed to have any form of romantic concern towards anyone was when-

"Kousaka-sama, your next conference is starting in barely ten minutes. Please head to the main meeting room right away."

The voice made her jump out of thought, and coincidentally, out of her chair, a hand over her heart at the sudden sound.

"S-sorry to have scared you, I didn't realize how deep in thought you were, Ma'am. Really I am sor-"

"It's fine." Honoka replied with a smile, placing a hand on her secretary's shoulder. "If it wasn't intentional, then no hard feelings." She reassured with a squeeze, thanking the woman and walking out of the lobby, still with her soda in hand.

Maybe the boring meeting would drown out these bothersome worries.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Needless to say, the meeting was both boring and useless.

Not only did it bore her to death, it gave her more of a chance to consider her problems, all of the things said there going in one ear and out the other, her outward interactions all automatic reactions.

Her secretary-slash-manager took her home for the day, telling her to get enough rest, eat well and stay healthy, the usual, though with just a touch more concern, noticing the disheveled state of her boss.

The girl wished her luck before driving off in the eve.

Washing up and wearing some fresh clothes, Honoka went out of her room and fixed herself a meal, eating slowly to the sound of a droning television, news of the latest single she, herself had a hand in creating, which was only proven by the fact that her face was practically plastered on the screen.

She sighed, not in the mood to be proud of another achievement, and grabbed the remote, proceeding to flip through the channels to find something that would at least amuse her.

Passing a certain channel, she quickly turned up the volume. Realizing it was one of those fashion channels, she decided it couldn't hurt to indulge a bit in something a bit different for a change, not having any problems with the foreign station.

She had no clue as to why she felt compelled to watch this and be so invested in the show despite not having any deeper love or anything of the sort for fashion, but the way the models wore the clothes as they went down the runway, displaying such eye-catching material, Honoka wondered where she had seen that particular style before. Almost like the feeling of nostalgia-

" _And that was the latest line of Paris' most sought out Asian designer, with the possibly up and coming reign of fashion, Miss Kotori Minami!"_ The television announcer spoke with high-tension in his voice and everything clicked for the ginger.

Of course. No design of clothes would ever be as interesting as the ones with the style she had worn herself all those years ago, in a little clubroom, surrounded by posters of japanese idols and filled with a group of nine girls dreaming a dream together.

" _What can we anticipate from you in the upcoming summer line?"_ The male voice brought Honoka from her reminiscing back to full attention on the show.

" _A lot. But I prefer to keep it a surprise from all of you. I hope you will all continue to support my works!"_ The lady on the screen gave a wave to the camera, smiling and Honoka remembered just how beautiful a sight that was.

" _By the way, if you don't mind me asking, we have heard that Miss Minami is planning an overseas vacation?"_

" _Of course! I will be visiting my home in Japan for about a month so I'm looking forward to it. Though I assure you my new line will be out on time without setbacks."_

The way she was still considering all her customers reminded Honoka of just how kind the girl was, always putting other's needs or feelings first, something that caused a problem that escalated quite dangerously between them.

" _We will be eagerly waiting. Please do enjoy your tri-"_

Honoka cursed as everything was suddenly black, the power going out for a few minutes as it switched to the back-up generators.

Speaking of which, now that she thought about everything she saw… Kotori? On a Vacation? To Japan?

Those few string of thoughts made her giddy, and now she prayed that hopefully they'd have a chance to meet up. But also, she felt… scared, anxious, and also wished with a small part of her being that they would not meet.

Why?

Kotori had actually left two years after their graduation, being offered once again a full-time scholarship abroad, and with nothing else, no events or other priorities to hold her back, there was no reason to refuse.

Eight years of being away, and out of that time five years of no connection whatsoever between the two, which was understandable to a certain degree since they were both famous and busy personnel. The only way it would be seen as unreasonable was because they were best friends and they had not found any time to communicate with each other.

"Kotori, huh."

And now the ginger was left to wonder on those thoughts, lying on her bed, the lights all out, as she drifted into sleep, giving into the exhaustion and indulging herself in memories that transformed into dreams.

She felt annoyed at herself that night, for dreaming such things. For thinking such a thought.

 _ **For some reason, I pray to god I won't meet Kotori… ever.**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Kotori flipped through the pages of her planner one last time, trying to check and review he schedule and ensuring that she had tied up all lose ends before she went on her trip. It would at least be three weeks to a month after all, and she did not fancy the idea of being swamped with work once she gets back.

As she landed on the current month's page, she picked up the fancy envelope inserted between the pages, brushing her fingers over it lightly, before opening it and taking out the clean cut paper with its calligraphic words of invitation.

She sighed at the words written boldly at the end of the page.

 _ **Bring a Partner!**_

"As if I could." She mumbled to herself.

How in the world was she supposed to fulfill such demanding words, they were practically a requirement, weren't they?

She had busied herself, throwing her soul into her work after accepting a once-in-a-lifetime internship at one of the hardest to please fashion schools in Paris, and not once had she looked back at the concept of romance.

Though she admitted, once upon a time, she had taken a peek into such feelings.

No, she was lying if she said it was but a peek.

She tripped and fell. Hard. Into those feelings and indulged herself a while in them.

But those feelings were long buried in herself… they were because the person they had been directed to, she had let Kotori go. And Kotori had left her, no regrets and no second thoughts for both parties.

When Kotori chose her scholarship and left everything behind, she knew those feelings had to be cast aside.

And she knew they both knew.

That was the reason Honoka held back on stopping her this time.

Their feelings overlapped, but did not meld together.

So Kotori left. Honoka let her go.

No regrets at the moment it happened, but a mountain of resentment at their decision years after.

Kotori berated herself now. They hadn't communicated in so long, so why was he even _thinking_ of that person. Sure they had been best friends, but did the ginger still see Kotori in such a light after this wall stood between them?

Now she needed a partner, she reminded herself. Going back to her first problem.

She stared at her plane ticket beside the envelope, and the ticket to the party.

There was only one person she wanted to go with, however, now that she was being honest with herself.

And that was her second problem.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

The next morning, with her bags packed, Kotori listened to her swinging door as it promptly clicked shut, keys jingling in her pocket as she buried them deep down, ready to head to her service car outside the ten floor condominium.

Designer shades on, and her favorite hat, the only sound in the dim hallways at four in the morning, were the clicking of her heels against the tiled floors and the ding of the elevator that would take her to the ground level.

With her bags taken by her private escort, and loaded in the trunk, She took a seat in the back of the black vehicle, securing herself as the aircon blew continuously on her face. She mumbled her destination to her driver as he nodded, obediently taking her to the airport for her seven-am flight.

She would not be late.

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Flying long hours was truly an experience Kotori would not get used to. She had always slept through them since she tended to travel a lot to attend international fashion shows, or conferences. The long rides always gave her body an ache she'd battle once she landed, and jetlag had always been one of her enemies that she considered formidable.

Securing her baggage and checking out of the airport, Kotori exited the building doors and began craning her neck for any signs of similarly colored hair as hers, and a head of midnight blue hair to accompany it.

She had emailed them the night before to pick her up, and she was dying to see the woman who had raised her and loved her, and spotting two sets of amber eyes by some stroke of luck, her pace sped up as she practically jogged to their position behind the waiting rails, the luggage boy scurrying after her.

"Mom!" She cried in joy, hugging the older woman tightly, her embrace was still as warm as it always had been, and the daughter was grateful for that, very much so.

"I've missed you too, dear." She felt her hair being caressed gently as they finally parted, Kotori going through the gate as her blue-haired friend loaded her luggage in the trunk while she and her mom exchanged greetings.

"So how have you been? No trouble with school, or anything? Have the kids been nice?" With her mother's chuckle and the kiss to her forehead, she felt, all of a sudden she was just a girl worried for her mother's well-being, and not some famous top designer in the fashion world. She was just Minami Kotori of Japan.

And that in itself was a great reliever of the burden of duties she had drowned herself in these last few years.

"Yes, well… mishaps here and there can never be avoided, as you well know, especially with high school students, but… I love what I do, and I love my students all the same."

"No changes here, huh." Kotori laughed, feeling very nostalgic.

With just one look at the aging face before her, she hugged her mother once more, just because she missed the feeling of being wrapped inside the arms of such a kind and loving woman, any time, whether happy or sad, successful or down and troubled. This was an emotion she had been missing out on lately.

"And you're still my little bird."

"Mm… always."

A cough stole their attention, as a very sheepish Umi scratched the back of her head, regretfully breaking apart their moment, but for good reason.

"Sorry to ruin it all, but we really should get going. We aren't parked after all." She was referring to the fact that they had just turned on the caution signal as Umi pulled up beside the building curb as their car was parked as close as possible to the exit, Umi ready to head off, lest police come and deal with them.

Kotori returned the sheepish smile, appreciating the concern. "It's nice to see you too, Umi-chan." Umi gave her a playful glare, before guiding them to the car to leave this place already.

"Seatbelts?" She told them, not once looking back from the driver's seat.

"Mou, Umi-chan! You didn't even respond!"

The bluenette gave off her trademark soft, graceful laugh as she turned in her seat, giving Kotori a smile, eyes crinkling.

"Welcome Home, Kotori.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

"I'm home~!" The ash-blonde sang as she kicked her shoes in the hallway, before remembering her mother's opinion towards neatness, picking them up and putting them aside in an orderly manner, her bags all placed in the living room with Umi's generous help.

"Glad to see you remember your manners." Her mother grinned, as Kotori pouted, realizing she had been caught.

"Thank you again, Umi-chan." She told the woman who was coming out of her room, stretching her arms out after exerting her force, and getting the kinks out of her body after driving a long way.

"Don't mention it." Her best friend smiled, before a rumble came from her stomach, Kotori's following suit.

"Shall we have dinner then, girls?" Principal Minami offered, to which both nodded gratefully.

"So I hear you have a reunion soon? That is why you came home, right?" The eldest lady directed the question to the pair seated across from her, who before were consumed with the need to catch up and were caught off guard by the question.

"Y-yes, I guess." Kotori replied, curious why her mom raised that question, not that there was anything wrong with that.

"And I hear you need a date to be allowed in?"

Umi choked on her own saliva at the word, still having slight fear of romance and such, though she was trying to experiment a bit in that field as of late.

"That's… right… and why do you even know?" Kotori was incredulous. Her mom and her information-gleaning ways.

"Oh, the Kousaka mom. She keeps talking about how her daughter has been single forever!" The principal told, watching her daughter's reaction intently. She heard a rumor about something, so she wanted to confirm. "Really, you both work a lot. You kids are old enough for love, I mean look at Umi! Really, Honoka became such a serious girl."

The statement snapped Kotori's heart into pause before play was suddenly pressed, and she felt this unusual nerve-wracking queasiness at the mention of the name. Cold sweat seemed to drip down, and she could not look her mother in the eye, or even take staying in the same room as memories flashed by.

"Kotori? Darling, are you okay?" Her mom asked, albeit fully knowing the answer.

"I think I feel tired. May I be excused?"

Kotori felt a weird churning in her stomach, anxiousness? Not wanting to hear the name? It wasn't as though they left on bad terms, but rather, they separated on unfinished terms, thoughts and feelings not communicated, not spoken. And they did not acknowledge it, not once. Their cut in communication only made them drift further apart, and now, Kotori was left to wonder where they stood. All she knew was that she wanted to empty all the contents of her stomach into the toilet and sleep all the thoughts off.

"Kotori?" Her mom did not give permission, rather returned a question. She tried to drop the bomb. "Have you and Honoka ever kept in touch?"

The little bird felt her mouth run dry, desperately clawing her mind for answers. False if need be.

"We-"

-Have, Kotori wanted to reply, but she couldn't, even if it was partly true… for the first three years only, though.

Kotori tried to remember how it all came to a cut in ties.

The first year, it was a regular keeping in touch, every day, or every other day at least, they'd do video calls or send emails. Half a year later, Kotori found it reduced to a monthly check up on each other. During the second year, it was at least twice every season. On their third year, it was only whenever they both managed to catch one another, and even then, all they ever talked about was how the other was, work, no catching up, no deep personal info, no sharing… no love.

Nothing.

Nothing more to retie their bonds.

And the rope just severed.

"So it was true." Umi's disappointed voice pulled Kotori out of her reverie, as her eyes shakily met Umi's interrogative ones, the atmosphere around the dinner table suddenly tense and serious. "Kotori… What happened?" The archer demanded some answer, and she was going to get it one way or another.

She had caught on to what Kotori's mother was going on about, after all, almost everyone close to them knew, or discovered at some point that Honoka and Kotori were in love, but suddenly just… weren't exactly… in a healthy state of love.

That might have been because they loved too much and cared too much… and now… there was nothing much.

"What are you talking about, Umi-chan?" Kotori did that laugh that she usually did when she was lying or nervous. She willed herself to be ignorant. "What do you mean, what happened? Nothing happened." She tried to persuade the unmovable.

" _ **What. Happened."**_

The ash-gray stylist sucked in a breath, swallowing the lump in her throat, and meeting Umi's gaze head on. Suddenly, she felt the bile rise in her stomach.

"I don't… know." She managed to get out, before she had to dash to the comfort room to empty out all the horrible things bouncing against her insides and driving her head insane.

"Are you okay?" Umi asked, rubbing circles on Kotori's back after giving chase, the mother staring worriedly by the doorway.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She waved them off. "Jetlag." She reasoned feebly as she tried to get up and head to her room, forgetting the need to wash up, and just needing to lie down before her knees gave up on her.

"Ko-"

"Good night. Thanks."

Shutting the door behind her, Kotori tasted the foul, bitterness of vomit still lingering on her tongue. She knew her breath would be hell tomorrow, as well as her taste buds, but she had no choice right now, the insistent throbbing of her temples making it hard.

Had stressed really accumulated that much for her?

With hazy eyes, she managed to find her bed, lie down somewhat, before giving in to the darkness and passing out.

She couldn't think anymore.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

She was at work when Umi had called. Very worried.

In turn, it made Honoka also very worried, wondering what the problem was since Umi rarely called during work hours unless it was an absolute emergency that required top priority.

"Hello?"

" _Kotori. I want answers from you both."_

Honoka was now very confused, and very concerned.

"What about Kotori? Why? Is she back?" She questioned, that slight need hinted in her voice. Kotori back was both good and bad news, the latter, Honoka didn't understand the reasons behind.

" _She's back and… I'm wondering…"_

"What?" Honoka felt that something was wrong. "Is she sick? Do you need me to visit? Can I see her?" The ginger didn't care for ther reasons behind her negativity anymore. She was now thrown into frenzied work to finish as fast as she could now so that she could address her worries. "Can I come over? I'll be right there. I'm getting out of work early so can you let me in? You're at her house, I know, she wouldn't go to yours if she just came home. I'm heading over?"

" _Can you?"_

What an odd question. Honoka thought this, but Umi's voice and words weren't really all that positive, almost as if she was angry at Honoka, or confused, or something else entirely.

" _I don't think Kotori wants to see you."_

And Honoka felt so horrible with those simple words, suddenly wondering why.

Why did they feel the same way?

Because she had to admit a part of her feared seeing the designer now. And if she were given choices, ashamedly, she's choose not to cross paths with Kotori yet in fear of not being ready.

But ready for what, exactly?

" _Honoka."_

"Yes?" She dropped all she was doing as she hung her coat on her arm, and grabbed her bag, ready to go tell her secretary she had urgent things to attend to. With how Umi was, she knew there was only one thing about to happen.

She guessed right, speaking the same words at the same time.

" _ **We need to talk."**_

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Umi shut her phone.

She knew Honoka understood and soon they'd meet at the usual place they would to speak about problems, ever since Kotori had left.

Honoka would leave her office with no hesitation, drive her personal car, no need for her driver, possibly ignore traffic laws accidentally along the way, and they'd talk. As they always did.

The only difference this time, was that Umi felt this was a different problem altogether. And she wanted to understand all of it.

Why did Honoka and Kotori drift apart? Somehow, they did not want to meet each other. Umi could feel Honoka's conflict through the phone so she knew some answers would be given.

With a nod to Kotori's mother who had now sat beside Kotori on the bed, nursing her as she had a slight fever, Umi exited the room, taking her jacket and keys.

There was something wrong and she knew from a long time.

They would be having a talk.

Something eight years overdue.

* * *

 **~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

* * *

Honoka drove fast as she could, legally as she could.

Umi wanted to talk. And against common belief, Honoka was now smarter than ever, she knew what it was.

However, she had no idea what to answer.

She cursed, hitting the brakes hard as she accidentally bit her tongue spotting that red light glow and a car swerved away in fear as it crossed in front of her, honking.

She let the countdown of the stop light help her collect her thoughts as she tried slowing her heart and the run of the car as best she could as it started up again.

Kotori.

It had been so long now, and to the confirmation of her fears, they did not want to see each other. It was like some unspoken agreement when they ceased communication. Like they should not try anything to get closer after so easily letting go.

And again, Honoka was puzzled.

What did she let go of? What did they give up? Why was she regretting things? Why did she want, and at the same time, not want to meet Kotori? Why was she worried, yet horribly relieved?

Why did she know, and not know at the same time?

All these thoughts, and some kind of emotion she had a hard time labeling were beginning to resurface as Honoka found herself parked in front of a very familiar building.

She locked her car and donned her coat, suddenly feeling a rush of cool air as she heard the chimes of the school bell signaling the end of the school day, end of club time, just a little around five o'clock.

She spotted a familiar silhouette waiting by the door, arms crossed. Honoka approached almost nervously, but carried herself with a experience-developed confidence-

… which shattered as she neared her best friend.

"We have things to discuss, as you know." Umi spoke, and Honoka showed her physical agreement, her head bobbing up and down. "And I take it, you've realized we've discussed this, but not in depth?"

Now Honoka was sure they were on the same page.

"This talk is eight years overdue." Honoka would finally be admitting it. What they would talk about. Umi beckoned her, gesturing with her head for them to proceed inside as rain clouds formed and they tread the empty hallways that echoed each word.

" _ **Let's talk about yours, and Kotori's feelings."**_

' _ **Your eight-year Rotting Love.'**_

* * *

 **A/N: What… was that… That was not supposed to happen. I wanted this to be fluff… Am I Stupid or something? Welp, there's still the continuation… Hope you enjoyed, Miyuki? Despite the… unexpected darkness?**

 **~Shintori Khazumi**


End file.
